fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Delia Rousseau
Summary Delia is the 17 year old princess of Cunia. Her mother’s side of the family has deep history with the land she is from. Cunia was founded by Delia’s ancestor, the Xarshian Demeter, who is the same one from mythology. Demeter and the other Greek Gods are actually Xarshians unable to return to Xarshia due to their overwhelming power. Demeter’s power was plant manipulation. Originally, they spread false stories about themselves throughout the world, which are the myths we know today (Ian’s mom Cerra inspired Circe) and then disappeared (Note that their power is far greater than that of the legends that they spread). After the Xarshian Gods split and moved their separate ways, Demeter settled down in what would become Cunia. She changed her name to Catalia Reese, and had one female child whom she passed down her godly powers of plant manipulation to. She named the child D’arcy and decreed that all of her female descendants’ names will start with D, as sort of a remembrance to herself. After founding the kingdom and having her daughter, she went missing. Anyone who knew that Catalia was a goddess took that secret to their graves, and not even the royal family know of her past. Regarding the plant manipulation she passed down, she called it the Yggdrasil Gene. The Yggdrasil Gene only shows itself in percentages, and only to the females of the royal family. It shows itself through green hair and pointed elfish ears. The more prevalent of those features, the larger percent of the Yggdrasil Gene is present. Delia's mother, Demi Reynolds, married King Rousseau and gave birth to Delia, but died during childbirth. The death via childbirth is a side effect of the Yggdrasil Gene. All of Delia’s ancestors died that way, as none other than Catalia had nearly enough of the gene to keep them alive. King Rousseau is familiar with the Gene as Demi explained it to him. However, neither he, nor does anyone else, knows that Delia is the first Reese descendant to have beyond the full Yggdrasil Gene, and her powers are drastically above what any of her ancestors could do, even Catalia herself, and her plant manipulation is virtually limitless. She discovered her powers at a really young age. When that happened, she was trained in combat as a last resort weapon by the very few who are familiar with the gene. They noted that she is stronger than any of the other Reese Descendants, even that young. She didn’t know she was going to be used as a weapon and only trained thinking it was self defense. Aside from that, she had a wonderful life until Justin's army attacked. Appearance and Personality Delia is a 17 year old princess from Cunia. Cunia is a small country off the coast of France. She is 5 foot 0, with elvish facial features. She has slightly pointed ears, and several streaks of green hair that permeates her normal jet black hair. She also has a slight French accent with her American one. She speaks fluent French. Delia is almost always calm and sweet but attempts to be a bit of a spitfire, normally failing with hilarious results. She’s a bit lazy, not liking getting out of bed early. This is a common thing for her, despite her place as a co-leader on a super powered team. Her closest members of the team is Seth, Ava, and Ian. Powers and Stats Tier 5-A to High 4-C. Higher in Yggdrasil Armor. Name: Delia Roussau Origin: Potents Gender: Female Classification: Cunian, Princess, Potent, Xarshian hybrid, Demigoddess Powers and Abilities: Plant Manipulation, Expert in axe combat, Martial Arts, Fire Manipulation, Acausality, Thyme Manipulation (and resistance to it), Immortality (Type 1), Radiation Manipulation, Mind Manipulation/Possession, Poison Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Sealing, Magic, Reality Warping, Photokinesis, Regeneration (Low-High), Transformation, Flight (In her Xarshian form) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Comparable to and can hurt Ian, who with most of his energy, managed to teleport to a distant spaceship, exerting this amount of force onto his body) to Large Star level+ (Can challenge Seth in sparring). Higher with Yggdrasil Armor. Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to Seth and Elliot) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Seth and Elliot) Lifting Strength: Class T (Was picking up petatons since training with ACE) Striking Strength: Large Planet Class to Large Star Class+ Durability: Large Planet level to Large Star level+ (Along with Band and Seth, is considered the most durable member of the team). Higher with Yggdrasil Armor. Stamina: Incredibly High Standard Equipment: Two wooden hand axes Intelligence: While she has a massive ton of combat experience, she has the academic intellect of a late highschooler. Weaknesses: Will not kill unless it comes down to it. Note: Subject to change with more writing, given that only the first arc has been sort of written. Notable Attacks and Techniques * Stump Cannon- Delia forcefully uproots a tree stump, launching herself (or teammates) strategically or to launch an opponent as an offensive attack * Root punch- Delia forcefully uproots a large plant root to jab an opponent * Branch Spear- Delia creates a sharp branch to impale the target * Vine punch- Delia sprouts vines from her wrists to wrap around her hands to create a much stronger punch. The vines can also have thorns to have a more grisly effect * Vine tendrils- Delia sprouts vines from her back to either grab or assault a target * Seed growth- Delia puts a seed into an opponent, and grows it to its full potential, effectively exploding the target. * Bark punch- Very similar to the vine punch. She turns her hand into bark as strong as steel to assault the opponent * Cactus Grow- An amalgam of sorts of the root punch and branch spear. Delia sprouts a multitude of cacti to maim a target * Moss Grow- Delia grows moss to pin down an opponent * Amber Seal- Delia traps her opponent in amber * Thorn Shot- Delia fires an abnormally hard and large thorn at a target * Seed bullet- Delia fires a high velocity seed at an opponent * Seed barrage- Delia fires many seeds at opponents * Spore bomb- Delia launches a small but visible spore which releases a gas that usually makes targets sleep. It is sometimes used for temporary paralysis or poisoning * Pomegrenade- One of Delia’s more unusual attacks. She throws a seed, which becomes a pomegranate. The pomegranate then explodes when it comes in contact with anything (including the target), creating shrapnel of seed barrages. * Yggdrasil Armor- She puts herself into unimaginably strong wood to wear like armor. This increases her physical abilities ten+fold, and can use every part of her exosuit for attacks, such as using it for a branch spear, or rapid pomegrenade missiles. * Bramble Attack- She sprouts prickly brambles to assault an opponent * Bramble wall- Delia sprouts brambles to create a wall for protection * Meadow Terraform- Delia brings forth a large amount of seeds to plant into the ground. A few seconds later, the area becomes a grassy plain, giving her the terrain advantage. * Grass surf- She uses the grass to move quickly across the ground. With effort, it could take her a few hours to get somewhere when it would take almost a week (including rest) for anyone else to make it on foot. * Leaf Surf- She creates a giant leaf to ride on, and uses the wind to either fly or float safely to the ground * Algae Surf- You get the idea. This is used for water * Solar absorption- Delia absorbs solar energy to gain power and pyrokinetic abilities. When she reaches maximum capacity (which takes a really long time early on, and almost never happens) her hair grows several inches and turns yellow-orange. * Vine entangle- Delia summons a vine to entangle an opponent. The vines can sprout thorns to maim. This also works with grass and roots * Multi-Branch Spear- Delia throws seeds at an opponent. When the seeds are near the target, they spontaneously grow into branches to deliver multiple puncture wounds * Axe whip/Dual Axe Whip- She throws her axe, and since the handle is wooden and therefore plant based, she grows a vine from it, grabs the vine, and swings it around * Botany Beatdown- First, Delia seed barrages the opponent. Then, she entangles them into vines. She then puts herself into wood armor and stump cannons herself into a punch. She kicks back off the opponent, shoots some fireballs, and finishes with many “Pomegrenade” attacks. * Solar Release- Delia releases a wave of solar energy from herself, incinerating everything in its path. * Chloroblast- Delia unleashes a pure green beam of plant and solar energy. This is one of her strongest attacks * Overgrowth- Delia plants roots throughout an object, and destroys it. The object can be as small as a ball, or as large as a solar system. Obviously, the larger it is, the longer it takes. * Razor Petals- Delia creates a circle of sharp petals around her (either vertically, horizontally, or omnidirectionally) and launches them forward * Cutting Leaves- Deila barrages the opponent with sharp leaves * Thorn knuckles- Delia uses her own version of brass knuckles with wood and thorns * Mind Control- Delia uses cordyceps fungi to take control of animal species, including human beings, turning them into zombie like servants. Like the cordyceps plant, the mandibles of the afflicted are fixed shut. This attack is almost never used as it is a very heinous act. * Toxikinesis- Delia controls plant based poisons * Toxic Immunity- Delia is immune to all poisons. Her plant physiology allows her to purify all poisons from her body. There are several exceptions. * Regen- Delia’s plant physiology allows her to regrow limbs over time. It is nowhere near as advanced as Seth’s healing factor, though. * Venus Man Trap- Delia creates a giant mutant plant monster similar to the venus flytrap to fight by her side. * Mansbane- Delia tips her fingernails with wolfsbane, and cuts the opponent, poisoning them. * Stinging Bash- Delia covers her hand in the hairs of the stinging bush and punches, pricking the opponent and exposing them to the neurotoxin. * Force Feeder- Delia shoves poisonous fruits and plants in general down the throats of enemies, usually resulting in cardiac arrest * Plant Mutate- Delia can change around the properties of any plant or fungus Category:Plant Users Category:Flight Users Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Acausal Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Axe Users Category:Protagonists Category:Royal Figures Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Acid Users Category:Fire Users Category:Immortals Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Hybrids Category:Regeneration Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Teenagers Category:Elves Category:Princesses Category:Time Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Demigods Category:Biology Users Category:Potents